


Black Cats Don't Always Bring Bad Luck (But in This Case They Do)

by romanticia



Category: Gintama
Genre: GinHiji - Freeform, GinHijiGin, Gintoki/Hijikata - Freeform, Heat Cycles, HijiGin, HijiGinHiji, I don't know what I'm doing with this, Kinda, M/M, Shifter AU, Takasugi's not an evil asshole in this one, but who cares, he has questionable intentions, heat - Freeform, neko!Hijikata, shifter!Hijikata, well he's still an asshole but not really evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticia/pseuds/romanticia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the neko!Hijikata AU nobody needed but I wrote anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, um well I hope you like this, or something.  
> And uh the first chapter has explicit content so if you don't like hot guys jacking off I don't know why you're here because that is like 93% what this fic is  
> So. . .beware my first time writng smut, lol.

 

 

 

 

Hijikata let out a pained groan, rolling over onto his side. Was this it? His back throbbed, and his side just hurt, so much. It hurt to inhale, it hurt to exhale. His feet ached, and his head was dizzy. It hurt to open his eyes, everything would spin and he was so dizzy and just his entire _being_ hurt. Every inch of his body was exhausted, he had never felt so thoroughly done. Just, done. Done with life, done with people, done with everything. 

He sighed, wincing and let out a pained moan when that made his chest even heavier and thicker. Suddenly, a familiar ache started creeping up his spine, and his eyes would have widened had they been opened. 

No, not now. He couldn't deal with that, not now. Resigned, he tried to exhale softly. There were trees and bushes around him, which blocked the wind, though he was still cold. He didn't mind, it helped lessen the pain, he didn't even notice his body trembling and shivering. The grass was soft under him, birds and bugs were singing around him and really if he had to die anywhere, he wouldn't mind if it would be here. 

Just when he thought he'd finally have his last sleep, he heard rustling, unnatural rustling that wasn't caused by the wind. His eyes snapped open, and the pain almost caused him to pass out but he held strong and glared at the intruder.  A pair of bright blue eyes stared curiously at him.

 

 

 

Gintoki looked at the cloudy sky and felt a small chill run down his spine. It was cold today. His one sided love, the weather woman Ketsuno Ana had said it was going to be below freezing today, and told him to dress warmly. The message was directed at only him, not any body else, he was sure of it.

Pulling his favorite jacket together with his hand --he couldn't be bothered to fully close it, he had a very high body temperature so he'd be okay anyways-- he wondered why all his classmates made such a big deal over a little bit of a chill. He wasn't bothered by it, though that may be because he was cold-resistant and like a walking furnace even in the coldest days of winter.

His hand absentmindedly smoothed a wrinkle on his white jacket, and traced a blue swirl on the end of the sleeve. His favorite shirt, a red lined black tight shirt was starting to fray at the end of the sleeves, but that was okay, he had six more sittining his closet. Nevertheless, he'd have to buy a few more.

Gintoki pulled his bag strap higher over his shoulder, tightened the red scarf around his neck, and checked the time on his phone. Ah, shit, he only had fifteen minutes to pick his adopted girl, an orange haired blue eyed middle school student, Kagura, from school. And Shinpachi would come over when his high school day finished as well. Speeding up, he hurried towards Kagura's school.

 

 

Kagura waved to her friend, yelling "Bye bye Soyo-hime!" while skipping in front of Gintoki. Gintoki didn't bother asking why she called Soyo Soyo-hime, because they were middle school girls and sometimes Kagura did strange things that, thinking about it, were either very strange or not strange at all (he wasn't sure) for her age, like dressing up as a male host and telling everyone to call her Gura.

"Gin-chan, let's go! I want to watch the next episode of Ladies 4 and it starts soon!" Kagura exclaimed, pulling on Gintokis hand excitedly. He couldn't help but smile, she was so childish and cute. Though slightly demonic and violent and terrifying. 

He let himself be pulled along until Kagura got distracted by a beetle, claiming it could beat that kid that was bothering her lately--Sofa, or something--'s bug. He rolled his eyes, though nodded in approval when he saw it. A bug that big could beat most others. When Kagura disappeared into a bush and didn't come out for a couple of seconds, he called out for her. 

"Kagura! Where did you go?" 

"Here, Gin-chan! There's a cute--AHH!" Kagura's sudden scream had Gintoki running into the bush, frantically looking for her. 

"Kagura! What's wrong!" he yelled, instantly on alert. Who knew, there could be pedophiles and perverts waiting to prey on little girl in the bush. 

There was ruffling beside him, and he spun around quickly, guard up and ready to beat a bitch. "There's this adorable little cat that looked dead but it scratched me-aru," she pouted, showing Gintoki her forearm where she had light scratch marks, hardly breaking the skin. He pulled her closer to himself instinctively, protectively, and looked closely at it. 

It was long but light, just bad scratch marks. He sighed, relieved. "It's okay, it doesn't look bad at all. Just wash it when you get home, and I'll wrap it with disinfectant to make sure you won't get any infections." He knew that he was overreacting for a tiny scratch mark that didn't even draw blood, but call him overprotective he wouldn't let anything happen to his girl on his watch. 

Kagura nodded, and inspected the scratch carefully. What Kagura said about the cat looking dead bothered him, so he asked. 

"Ne, Kagura, why did you think it was dead?" 

Her eyes widened. "That's right-aru! It was bleeding and lying limp, Gin-chan you have to see it! If it's alive we can save it-aru!" 

They made their way back to the cat, Kagura forgetting the scratch on her arm. Gintoki pushed the tree branch out of the way as he stepped closer to where Kagura crouched over a black figure, and his eyes widened when he saw the cat. 

It wasn't adorable, little or a cute little kitten like Gintoki expected. It was a black cat, one with sharp blue eyes that glared at them and let out a weak hiss. You could tell from a glance that it had a fiery spirit. The cat was in horrible shape, this was the most extreme case of animal abuse Gintoki had ever seen happen to a cat. It's back leg was twisted unnaturally, and there was a large gash running down the side of it. Two of the paws had sharp pins and thorns stuck in them, and when the cat shifted Gintoki could see numerous cuts, everywhere. 

Slowly, he crouched down beside the cat, he didn't want to startle it. Maybe it had an owner near, maybe it was wild. Gintoki didn't really care, and slowly removed his red scarf. The cat glared and hissed, but the hiss was abruptly cut off as it's body began shaking. Gintoki watched it throw up, grimacing a little but not moving from his spot. Kagura stood beside him, poking the puke with a stick. _Gross_ , he thought absentmindedly, he'd have to remind Kagura the dangers of playing with puke again. 

The cat continued to glare at him, and its tail twitched, rising a little before falling limp on the ground. _The cat must be getting dirt in its wounds_ , he realized, and carefully lifted it onto his scarf, which he laid out on the ground beside him.

The cat let out weak hisses and continued to glare at Gintoki, weakly waving a trembling paw, trying to defend itself by scratching and clawing at him. Gintoki wasn't a big animal activist and the most he participated in humanitarian concerns for animals and stuff was sharing posts on facebook, but this was very unsettling. He wrapped the shivering form with his scarf, and gently picked it up, wincing when its hiss turned into more of a noise of pain. 

"Gin-chan, are we taking it home?" Kagura asked quietly beside him, having figured out that the cat would startle easily. 

Gintoki nodded at her. "Yeah, when we get home, can you bring me the first aid kit? I'll take care of your scratch and see what I can do for the cat before taking it to a vet."

The cat hissed loudly, and wiggled in his arms. Gintoki paused, as did Kagura. 

"I'll take it to the vet," he repeated experimentally, and the cat repeated its motion of hissing and wiggling. 

"Vet, vet vet," Kagura chimed, and the cat tried hard to get out of the scarf and out of Gintoki's arms.

The two humans shared an amused look. "Ok, ok, no vet," Gintoki amended, and the wiggling died down, though the cat continued to hiss softly. He continued to hiss softly the rest of the way home, and when it finally stopped Gintoki looked down to see it had fallen unconscious. 

Gintoki took the opportunity to quickly get it inside, it was obviously quiet intelligent and he didn't want any scratches. Kagura quickly ran to get to get the first aid kit, while Gintoki gently placed it on the living room table--he'd have to disinfectant it later, he winced as he realized he was performing cat surgery on the table they ate on. Not exactly sanitary. 

Kagura came with the kit and asked what to do. She sounded nervous, which wasn't surprising considering that although she was aggressive, crazy and a huge tomboy, she was a female that liked kittens and shit, so this was probably unsettling for her. Well, at least he could teach her more about bandaging wounds, she got into fights often enough that it was something to look into. 

Gintoki grimaced, taking another look at the animal. He got a pair of latex gloves from the first aid kit and gave a pair to Kagura. 

He didn't know how to deal with the leg, so he did a quick google search and after cleaning the wounds on it, he and Kagura followed the wiki article, feeling a little guilty. If the cat didn't recover soon, they'd take it to the vet for sure.

It concerned him that the cat stayed unconscious, even if he was being careful, the cat should have woken up from the pain, but it remained asleep, and he put Kagura in charge of checking on its breathing every few minutes, and as a precaution searched up how to perform CPR on a cat. 

After bandaging most of the cat up, Gintoki wondered what to do. They couldn't take it out, and they had a dog so they couldn't keep it there where it was, Sadaharu was probably out and about, and would be returning home for dinner soon. 

"I'll put it in my room, and I'll lock the windows so it can't escape," he decided, and Kagura nodded. 

"Should probably sweep all the dog hair out first." 

Gintoki nodded, and quickly vacuumed the room. He then gently moved the cat to his room, deciding that the bed would be most comfortable, but he didn't want cat blood all over his sheets so he put one of Kagura's old shirts under it. Making sure the windows were locked, he closed the door behind him, making a mental reminder to check up on the cat soon, but the even, steady breathing led Gintoki to believe that it was just sleeping. Feeling like a creep, he checked and realized the cat was male.

Kagura wondered what the cat would like to eat, so Gintoki and she spent the next while searching up what the cat could and should eat, and went out to buy some of the recommended foods. Gintoki spent the time telling her as much as he could about first aid, which somehow turned into a conversation on how to catch a bear effectively.

 

 

 

 

Hijikata wondered how he was alive when he woke up. The blinding pain had not been forgotten, and as he lay naked on the sheet, he stared up at the roof and thought about how he should be dead. 

Until, of course, reality hit him. He shot up, and was on instant alert. His tail wrapped around himself protectively, and his claws extended from his fingertips. He was hissing before he realized it, and quickly shut himself up. 

He took a cautious look around the room. The last thing he remembered was the blinding pain, and then those crazy blue eyes. What was that? He thought hard before coming to the conclusion that it he must be in the room of whoever that was. 

He inhaled, looking around. Somehow, in his sleep, he had shifted back to his human form. He was in the room of a male, a strong male, he concluded from the scent. The room was pretty simple, a bed in the corner, a window across it, with a partially ajar open door to a closet. There weren't many personal items, just a bunch of wrappers of various sweets and strawberry milk cartons. There was a desk with some books on it. Taking a closer look, he realized they were university level books--the male whose room this was was in uni. 

Familiar with his surroundings, Hijikata looked at himself. His leg was definitely not okay, but in his human form it didn't look as bad, just twisted. Most of the cuts and scrapes had healed when he shifted, and the few that hadn't were minor and any blood had already clotted. A couple might leave light scars, but most should heal quickly, especially with his super healing. 

Judging by the position of the sun coming in from the window, Hijikata concluded that he had been here for about an hour or two, not long. Getting up, he nearly fell to the ground from the blinding pain in his leg. It seemed it was worse than he thought. He bit his arm to keep himself from letting out a loud moan of pain. Carefully, he managed to hobble over to the end of the room, and of course, it was locked.

There was nothing else to do, so after licking his scrapes and bruises and wounds to speed up the healing, he sat on the bed. Then, he inhaled. Deeply.

Arousal shot up in his gut. 

He gritted his teeth. Right, his body had sent him into an early heat as a last resort, to get somebody to come to him, and save him. Unfortunately, the heat hadn't ended after he was saved. He couldn't help but inhale again. 

Strong, manly, with a sweet touch to it. His body cried at the prospect of having somebody there, a mate, a heat partner, anybody to come and try to claim him/for him to claim. 

His asshole began twitching, and he bit his tongue, not able to stop himself from sniffing the bed he was on. Holy shit, that smelled _good_. 

Hijikata's asshole began trembling, and starting lubricating itself. Had it been a female he scented, or even a smaller male, he wouldn't have started self-lubricating, but his body recognized the scent around him as dominant. He cursed to himself. He definitely didn't want to bottom to some random guy. His body was built so that he could take any partner, female or male, bottom or top. He tried his hardest to let out his own scent, if he released his own pheromones maybe his body would recognize him as dominant?

Unfortunately not, he thought, as slick began seeping out of his ass. He was lucky that he there was some kind of rag under him, or he would have gotten his slick all over the bed sheets. His thighs trembled, it took everything in him to stop himself from from turning around, burying himself in that strong, thick, _good_ scent and start rutting desperately against the bed.. Though he couldn't stop his hand from reaching down to his hardening length. 

He began panting hard, trying his best not to moan. Who knew if somebody was outside the door? However, he couldn't help it after a while, and simply gave up. His mind was clouded, everything was hazy, his mind was fuzzy and his eyes blue eyes dilated, glazed with lust.

The scent was all around him, on the bed, in the air. It smelled of dominance, of musk and male-ness with a tantalizing sweet touch, and it smelled like safety, like everything he needed in his lust-driven haze. It smelled like the owner of the cock he wanted in his ass.

Right. Now.

His body was suddenly super sensitive, and every bead of sweat rolling down his body only turned him on more. A hand reached down to his nipples, and he tweaked them, back arching high with cat-like flexibility off the bed. His skin was on fire, and holy _shit_ did it feel good when his tail rubbed against his nipples. 

His length was weeping in between his legs, standing at full attention and throbbing crazily. His hand moved up and down it slowly, but it quickly gained speed, until his hips began bucking desperately to meet his hand. His knees felt weak. It was so warm, and all the pre-cum seeping out of his erection made for some good lube. It was taking everything for him to not groan and moan as loud as he could. 

And his hole. . . his ass twitched, trembled, It was a strange feeling, he had never been fucked before yet he wanted something to fill him up so badly, but he didn't care. He grabbed the pillow from behind him and shoved his face into it, inhaling the absolutely delicious scent desperately.

He wanted it. 

He wanted a cock in him, _now_. Hijikata thought of the scent. He imagined some manly, strong guy turning him over, sticking his ass up high in the air, and jamming a long, hot, hard cock into his desperate, wet, hot hole, and he couldn't help the loud, strangled moan that escaped his lips. Slick continued to pour out of his ass, and his asshole twitched relentlessly.

His thighs were trembling as he clenched them together. The idea of some big, thick cock filling him up, thrusting relentlessly as he moaned as begged wantonly, touching his cock while whispering lewd things into his ear from behind, it was too much. He couldn't take it, the heat was making him go crazy. Rutting desperately against his hand, he let out a loud moan as he came. 

 

 

 

 

Gintoki figured he should check up on the cat when he got home. After sending Kagura to finish her homework, he put the food they bought away, and made his way to his room.

A moan stopped him.

He paused. Was that coming from his room? He never knew cats could make such noises. It must have been in a lot of pain to make such desperate sounds, he realized, and hurried over. He quietly opened the door, and was shocked at what he saw. 

What. 

The. 

_Hell._

Gintoki silently closed the door behind him as he watched the guy arch his back off the bed as he ejaculated all over his stomach. After a couple seconds of staring in disbelief, he smirked a little to himself. 

"You know, as flattering as it that you're ejaculating to the smell of my pillow, _can you not_."

 

 

 

 

Hijikata's body stilled. Panic raced through him for a second, before he realized that because the door was at the foot of the bed, and his face was hidden by the pillow, it was possible that the intruder hadn't seen his tails and ears, so immediately he put them away.

Slowly, with reality hitting him, he removed the pillow from his face, so he could see the intruder. 

It was the male, the male whose scent he just jacked off to. Hijikata's face burned with shame, and _holy shit what was he thinking_ , ejaculating to the scent of somebody he didn't know in a place he didn't know?

He took a closer look at the guy, who was leaning against the locked --damn, there goes his escape plan-- door. 

With the heat still lingering, the guy looked like a sex god, but since he just ejaculated he was able to suppress his horny thoughts of 'have sex mate fuck sex get fucked' to take a proper look. 

He. . .was handsome. Absolutely gorgeous, even without the heat influencing him, Hijikata would think this guy was beautiful. Pale, creamy skin, with no blemish. His jawbones and cheekbones were sculptured perfectly, his nose was straight, sitting atop thin but full pink lips. He had no facial hair.

His hair was white, but not the broken, thin white that old age brought, but luscious, full white hair, that seemed untamable going from the way it stood up here and there and curled randomly. The white haired guy brought a hand up to push some of out out of his eyes --he had really nice hands. Long, thin fingers, wide palm, they were probably bigger than Hijikata's. And his eyes, holy shit, they were a dark, murky red, crimson eyes that seemed so blank but yet so full. They stared deep at Hijikata, who was assaulted with a ton of mental images.

Those eyes, digging into his face, staring at his naked, panting and shivering body, as those hands fingered his wet hole. That smooth throat swallowing while those thin lips kissed his hard. That tongue licking his lips, his throat licking down his body, fingers tweaking his nipples. 

Hijikata gulped. The heat was coming back in full force, realizing that the owner of that delicious, dominant scent was here. 

"Please fuck me!" Hijikata blurted before he realized exactly what he said. 

_Oh shit._

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata tries to play it cool and fails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically hijikata is convinced Gintoki's fucking with him lol  
> This was fun to write, is what I'd like to say but I have lost all inspiration to write so this almost didn't happen. Anyways, here you go.

 

 

 

 

Hijikata's blood ran cold. Shit, what was he thinking? His heart beat in his chest, and he sat on the stranger's bed, naked and frozen and horrified, utterly ashamed and embarrassed to have uttered such a thing, even if it was in a because of his heat.

He was Hijikata fucking Toshirou. He did not beg for sex. He did not beg for sex from a stranger, no matter how hot the stranger was. Yet he did, the damned words had actually just left his mouth. His cheeks flushed with sheer embarrassment and horror. The only thought running through his mind was shit, shit, shit, how do I get out of this? What do I do? How do I reverse this? He didn't want to have sex with Gintoki. The heat was pushing his thoughts that way, but it was starting to dissipate and his sobriety was starting to return, he was no longer drunk on lust. So how did he take those words back?

Luckily, he didn't have to think any further, because the stranger then let out a deep breath. Hijikata sucked one in, nervously awaiting the hot guy's response. As much as he wanted the guy to say no to save Hijikata the trouble of going "um, sorry, never mind, lol" a part of him, a small, tiny part of him, hidden way in the back of his mind was curious. Would he say yes? Would they fuck? The heat lingered, spurring his horny thoughts on. Would he be rough, gentle? Would he fuck Hijikata hard and fast or slow and intense? 

"No." 

Hijikata stared. 

"Like hell I wanna catch whatever nasty STDs you must be carrying around, you shitting me?"

Hijikata was thoroughly offended. His initial thought was _'Fuck you, I don't have any STDs!'_ which was true, his body was created to take any partner and any number of them and would not catch or spread any. His second thought was an emotion: intense relief. How awkward would it be if the stranger said yes? Hijikata sure as hell didn't want to fuck him, no matter how hot he was. 

But Hijikata was unprepared for the shame that hit him. It would be one thing for the guy to say yes, and Hijikata to have to refuse him, but for the guy to say no, he didn't want to fuck, straight to his face, even if he didn't want the sex it was embarrassing to be rejected to bluntly without a second thought. 

His was sure his cheeks would stay red forever, he could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. He shifted, looking away at the floor. What was he supposed to do? He had just been rejected, albeit he didn't mean to ask for sex in the first place, but now what? 

Nobody ever rejected him before. Sex he wanted, he got. All he had to do was buy them a drink or two, and they spread their legs. So why would the silver haired man reject him? Hijikata was curious, if not a tad bit hurt. He was sure that he was hot, being a cat shifter pretty much equaled a great body from all the running, jumping and cat activities he did in his other form. His body and face were hot, if he'd say so himself. So why would he be rejected? He was naked on the guy's bed, for goodness' sakes, and the guy was still refusing him? In any other situation, he probably would have been raped by now. 

"Oi, for how long do you intend to sit there naked?" The silverette got up and threw a hoodie at him. "I don't know what Takasugi has told you, but I'm not into that, and I like to have a safe word before trying out kinky shit, you know?"

Takasugi? Who the hell was that? And what the hell was the man implying? More importantly, who was Takasugi and what was he talking about, Hijikata wondered as he pulled the hoodie on. He had to bite back a moan. It smelled delicious and was super warm and big, falling mid-thigh.

"I don't know what you know, but my name's Gintoki." Gintoki, what a beautiful name. Hijikata wondered what he'd sound like when yelling it at the peak of his climax-- he quickly shook those thoughts away. What did he mean by 'I don't know what you know'?

"Sheesh, we finally stopped fighting and now the damn bastard won't leave me alone," Gintoki complained, more to himself. "Oi, kid, tell Takasugi that I don't want to join his damn Satanic cult slash shitty destroy-the-world club."

Hijikata stared blankly. Again, who the hell was this Takasugi? He sounded like a shady fellow, most people in Satanic cults probably are. 

_Wait._

This was the perfect excuse! If he could play along, it would give him a reason to be there! Gintoki obviously wasn't too surprised to see a stranger in his bed, and had automatically assumed it was the shady Takasugi fellow's lackey or something, if Hijikata just kept it up he could be out of there in no time.

"Right," he spoke, his throat feeling a bit rough from all his moaning before. "Well, I'll go, uh, tell. . . Takasugi that," he made a move to get off the bed, but Gintoki's voice stopped him. 

"Why the rush? I'm not gonna freak out and rape you because you're naked, mkay? I don't know if you know this, but Takasugi sent his pet, err, what was his name? Banzai? Benzai? ...Kawakami to me, just like you. Broke into my apartment, chilling in my room, only, he didn't jack off to my pillow. Yeah, He asked me to fight him. That Chibisuke probably thought I'd be enticed by the thought of a fight--who the hell does he think I am? Himself? But yeah, I beat him up, destroyed his helicopter to send Takasugi a message," Gintoki concluded. 

Hijikata subconsciously backed up a little, pressing his back against the wall. Did he just say helicopter?

Gintoki watched the guy in front of him, confused for a moment before laughing. "I'm not gonna beat you up, relax."

"R-right." Hijikata nodded his head once, sharp. His mind was racing, how the hell do I get out? Playing along with Gintoki's story was working so far, but who knew how long before he messed up. 

"Wait a second."

Hijikata's blood ran cold. 

That wasn't good. That definitely wasn't good. What was Gintoki going to say? Had he noticed the obvious plot holes in his story? Hijikata's mind raced through the things Gintoki could say. 'Where's that cat?' 'Where are your clothes?' 'You don't work for Takasugi.' He only had to wait a second before Gintoki continued.

"Did I finish reading this week's edition of JUMP?"

The raven stared, dumbfounded for a moment before irritation built up. How dare that bastard scare him like that only to ask some stupid shit that wasn't even relevant? 

But the panic hadn't left, and while Gintoki pondered about whether he had read his JUMP Hijikata's mind wandered. Had Gintoki seen his tail and ears? He didn't think so, because of the angle of the bed and door and pillow, but it was a possibility. His ears were hidden from Gintoki's eyes for sure, but his tail. . . where had his tail been as he climaxed? If it had been under him, he didn't have to worry, but if it was touching his nipples or body like it probably was, there was a chance Gintoki had saw. 

But if he had saw, why wasn't Gintoki saying anything? Sure, it was strange having a naked guy in your bed jacking off to your pillow, but it was even stranger having a naked guy in your bed jacking off to your pillow, with a tail.

What if Gintoki was just fucking with him? What if Gintoki had been there longer than Hijikata thought, and had seen everything? Even just now, maybe he said 'wait a second' in such a tone because he knew what effect it would have on Hijikata. The realization that Gintoki may just be screwing with him caused him to stiffen, and his eyes to narrow suspiciously at the perm-head in front of him. If his tail and ears were out, they'd be standing to attention, stiff, tail ready to whip.

Gintoki was brought out of his JUMP filled thoughts by a glare. He stared at the raven in front of him, wondering what he did to be on the receiving end of such a hostile look, the raven was fine, blushing and nervous just a minute ago? 

"Aha, sorry," he apologized, concluding that the raven was offended he was thinking about JUMP while he sat naked--well not naked, he was wearing Gintoki's hoodie-- in front of him. Maybe the raven was the clingy type, that wanted attention all the time? 

"What's your name?" he asked, because calling the guy 'the raven' was getting annoying and repetitive.

The guy stared suspiciously at Gintoki before muttering a rough "Hijikata". 

Hijikata. That was a nice name. 

"Hijikata? Reminds me of that guy, what was his name? Oh! Yeah, Oogushi." Gintoki nodded. "Hello, Oogushi."

Hijikata felt his brow twitching. " I literally _just_  told you my name was Hijikata. Where the hell did you get Oogushi from?"

He frowned, suspicious of the perm hair in front of him. "And you're really strange, you know. Do you have some sort of issue? Is it your hair? And your--" he cut himself off, realizing Gintoki wasn't listening, instead staring at him with a frown. "Are you constipated?"

"By the way, where did that cat go?" 

His eyes widened. Shit, shit, he wasn't ready, he didn't know what to say! What was he supposed to do? His eyes flashed around the room, desperately looking for something to help him. That children's manga managize, wrappers, poster of the weather lady, window, desk-- window. He pointed to the window. 

"I, uh, it was Takasugi's cat, I, um, through the w-window," he stuttered, trying to make up a story on the spot. 

Gintoki turned to look at the window, before looking back at Hijikata. Gintoki raised an eyebrow. 

Hijikata realized the window was locked. Shit. "U-um, I locked it a-after?" he tried.

Gintoki stared for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Whatever, but tell that asshole Bakasugi to take better care of his pets. That thing was nearly dead. He should pay me for saving it." Gintoki nodded, pleased. That was an easy way to get money. "Tell him to pay me in strawberry milk, not Yakult."

Hijikata felt an angry hiss in the back of his throat, and barely managed to stop it from coming out. Pet? He was nobody's _pet_. He was offended at how that human called him 'that thing' so loosely as well. He was no 'thing', he was a beautiful, black feline and would be treated like it. 

He shook away his thoughts. His cat pride was a large part of him, but it would do him no good to get angry at the ignorant human in front of him. The human - Gintoki - had no clue how great he was. 

Gintoki got up and stretched, yawning. He cracked his back, turning to Hijikata. "Well, feel free to leave. Make sure to tell Takasugi I'm not joining his little emo gang, kay? Ah, Gintaman is going to air soon, the Assassination arc has just started and it's really intense! Have you watched it?"

Hijikata shook his head, he hadn't had a chance to watch anything lately, seeing as how he was being persecuted and attacked, and literally almost died. He got up off the bed, and took a step, when suddenly, his leg gave out on him and he collapsed to the floor. 

He bit his lip to keep a pained yowl in. Shit, that hurt! He was sure that his injured leg would be okay, but it hurt a lot to walk on it. Hijikata tried to get up, not able to keep in the hiss as sharp pains shot up his bad leg when he tried to apply any pressure on it. 

Gintoki watched the guy in front of him with a blank expression, taking in the his condition. His eyes widened a quarter of the fraction when he saw Hijikata's bad leg. There was a cut on it, in the exact same location and shape as the one on the cat. If it was any cut, he wouldn't have thought much of it, but the cut on his leg was not straight, it was more of a shape of a lightening bolt, that curved downward at the bottom. What were the chances of the same peculiar cut being on the guy as the cat, in the exact same place body-wise? He thought about it, before moving closer to the raven. 

Hijikata watched Gintoki approach him with wide eyes. Gintoki stood in front of him a moment before leaning down to tug the bottom of the hoodie Hijikata was wearing. 

"Take it off." 

Hijikata's eyes widened. Gintoki had said, a while ago, that he wouldn't touch Hijikata, Gintoki had refused his accidental offer of sex just moments ago, why was he changing his mind? Because he wasn't able to escape?

"L-Like hell I will!" he growled, curling into himself. He cursed his bad leg. Gintoki was towering over him, a blank, unreadable look on his face, and he couldn't escape. He shuffled backwards until his back hit the bed. Shit, he was caged in on all sides now. 

"Take it off," Gintoki repeated. Hijikata shook his head, scowling. He hated the flush creeping up his neck, and knew his cheeks were red. 

Gintoki sighed. "Fine, then I will." He leaned over and forcefully pulled the hoodie off Hijikata.

He wasn't being necessarily rough, but he wasn't being gentle. Was he like this during sex too? Was he rough, or gentle? Hijikata's blush darkened as Gintoki stripped him, hating that his cock twitched. His hands immediately went down to cover himself. 

Gintoki stared at his body, and Hijikata felt like his face would never stop being red. Suddenly, Gintoki looked up at him sharply, and Hijikata sat there, tense. 

"You're the cat, aren't you?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy I finally posted! This is short, sorry.   
> Also I'm failing chem what do I do  
> Please comment! Tell me what you liked, disliked, what you want to see, expectations, all the things! I was not going to write any more of this until I had a sudden burst of inspiration (which is like a once/6 months sort of thing) but comments are what encouraged me! So please do comment :)  
> Anyways, yeah school sucks I don't know what to do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading!  
> So you have no idea how unsexy writing smut is. When you're reading it you're like 'ooh ya. how sexy' but when you're writing it it's like um should I describe his nipples better? Oh wait I haven't descibed his hands, what's he doing with them? Is it weird to play with your bellybutton while being fucked up the ass? Should I describe his face better? He came too quickly what do I do? Wait why is he thinking about gravitational forces on mars during anal buttsex??  
> So, yeah. Sorry if it kills your boner. Feel free to leave a comment on what you liked, didn't like, want to see, ect!
> 
> Also how do you write an essay. I can't write an essay. Please help I am failing English.


End file.
